The Biggest Mistake ND Could Make
by dark-angel-in-disguise1990
Summary: ND are complete assholes to Kurt. complete AU and OC...Don't like don't read...
1. Chapter 1

a/n1: My friend Ashley wrote this story, but she didn't want to post or continue it,so I asked and she said that I could. This is complete AU and out of character..If thats not your thing then turn back

DONT OWN GLEE!

Kurt Hummel wasn't having a good day. On this day, for the past nine years, have been bad, but today was the worst. His glee club has been ignoring him for the past week. According to Mercedes, his sour mood was a bitch and bringing everyone down.

The footballers took notice in his bad day, and took it upon themselves to make it worse. He's been slushied three times today, he's been tossed in the dumpster twice, and he's been locker slammed so much times that he lost count after six.

All Kurt wanted to do was go home and forget. But he knew he couldn't, nothing could make him forget this horrible day. He made his way to Glee Club, wishing he didn't need to, but Sectionals was coming up, and Rachel would have his head if he missed it.

He entered the class, going unnoticed by everyone including his boyfriend. Everyone was making plans for the weekend, when Mr. Schue entered the class with a smile on his face.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue shouted, getting everyones attention. Once he got it, he continued. "So, today is Ms. Philsbury's birthday and I thought that it would be a good idea if we went and sing for her." Everyone, except Kurt, gave Mr. Schue agreeing nods with smiles. Saying that they wouldn't mind the practice.

Before everyone could leave, Kurt raised his hand, trying to get the teachers attention.

"Yes, Kurt." Mr. Schue said, after he noticed Kurt's raised hand. "Do you mind," Kurt began nervously. "If I could be excused for this?" he finished quietly.

"Why?" a frowning Mr. Schue asked. Kurt noticed that the whole room was quiet, all giving him looks of disappointment. Kurt let out a breath an continued.

"I don't feel like singing, I'm not in the best of moods." Kurt said, ignoring some of the glares he was getting.

"What the fuck, princess?" Puck asked, with a glare. "Why you being such a bitch?" The others all agreeing with Puck.

"What is up with you, white boy?" Mercedes asked. "Pucks right, you're being a major bitch. And not just today, the whole freaking week."

"I'm sorry, for the way that's I've been acting-" Kurt started but was soon cut off.

"Stop, with the freaking excuses, Kurt." Finn said cutting off the countertenor. "With how you're acting,With the bitching and the moping, I can't stand being around you." Finn exploded, the whole room letting out their agreements with Finn.

Kurt eyes were stinging, he knew the tears were close. He looked at Blaine for a little help and his heart broke when he noticed that Blaine was agreeing with Finn.

"I-" Kurt began brokenly, trying to explain, but was cut off again.

"Don't cry, Kurt." Blaine started. "What the others are saying is true. You're being a bitch to a very nice lady. And you can't even sing for her." he finished shaking his head.

Kurt felt the tears slide down his face, not even bothering to wipe it away. He was hurt, and nobody even gave time to let him explain.

"What would you're mother think, knowing that her son was a jerk?" Santana asked with a glare.

"She'd probably roll over in her grave." Puck answered with a shake of his head.

With all the talk of his mother, Kurt just froze. He couldn't think straight. He would break down soon, and he knew it. He needed to get out if there, and fast.

"Mr. Schue? I think it's best for me to go, now." Kurt said trying to hold in his emotions. He quickly picked up his things and made his way to the door. He was almost out the door when he was called back.

"Don't come back." Finn said with a threatening glare. "We don't want you here." Finn finished getting up making his way to Kurt, the glee boys all behind Finn.

Kurt looked at Mr. Schue for help and was about to say something when Mr. Schue cut him off.

"I'd have to agree with them, Kurt." Mr. Schue started. "You've been different, and we don't like it. You're negative mood would hurt our chances of winning, and I can't stand here and let that happen."

Kurt looked around the room, taking in the glares, the smirks, the happiness. Nobody making a move to help him. He would never forget this. He looked one last time to his teacher, gave him a sad nod, and left, the door slamming in his face.

Kurt could hear the cheers that went around the room, through the door. It broke his heart even more. Nobody cared. This made him want to forget this day more but he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

He was too caught up in his thoughts and emotions, that he didn't see the tall figure standing by the wall, having seen and heard everything.

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n1: I don't like how this turned out...Mistakes are there. Thanks to whoever reviewed, favorited, alerted..You guys are awesome!**

__**Don't own Glee:( or the song..**

_"Happy birthday to you.."_

The final notes of the song played out, as Ms. Philsbury, happily clapped for the group.

"From the entire Glee club, we'd like to wish you a very happy birthday!" Rachel happily exclaimed.

"Thank you, very much." Ms. Philsbury replied with a wide smile. "That was a great present and you all did excellent."

The glee club all clapped each other on the backs with a job well done. They started to talk with each other, when Ms. Philsbury spoke up.

"Where's Kurt?" Ms. Philsbury asked, looking around the room.

The teens started to get mad, remembering their ex-teammate. "He was acting like a bitch, so he left." Puck replied.

"What?" Ms. Philsbury asked, looking for an explanation. "What do you mean he left?"

Mr. Schue was about to answer her when the doors barged open, revealing a very angry Sue.

"Sue, what the-" Mr. Schue began but was soon cut off.

"Oh can it, Schuester!" Sue shouted. "I can answer that, Ginger."

"And what the hell would you know?" Mr. Schuss asked.

"I know everything." Sue answered. She turned an gave a glare to each of the gleeks.

"Did you all ever wonder what was wrong with, Kurt?" Sue began voicing her questions. "Did you ever ask what was wrong? Did you ever ask why he didn't want to sing?" When the gleeks all shook their heads no, she turned back towards Emma.

"These people," she said pointing behind her back. "They treated their friend, like dirt under a shoe."

"But he started it." Puck defended himself, sounding like a five years old child.

"No! He did not." Sue replied. She turned back towards Emma. "Kurt didn't want to sing today for you." she bluntly stated. "Would you have had a problem with that?"

"No, I would not." Emma replied.

"It's not just the song, though." Mr. Schue said, trying to defend his group. "It's about the past week, too. He's been acting strange and he wasn't himself. We had enough with his attitude!" Mr. Schue shouted.

Emma gasped. "If you knew that he was acting strange, why didn't anyone ask what was wrong?" Emma asked the teens.

"Oh, thats not the worst of it." Sue stated, glaring at the teens. "Porcelain tried to tell them, they didn't listen. And then his supposed brother, boyfriend, and friends, decided to kick him out of the group without any explanations." Sue finished with a sneer.

Emma turned paler then usual, and turned towards the group of people. "Please tell me that, that's not true." Emma asked the group. She got her answer when they all bowed their head, not looking her in the eyes. "Oh my god!" Emma yelled surprising the group.

"I need to find Kurt." Emma stated, making her way to the door.

"I saw him head to the auditorium." Sue told her, still glaring. Emma whispered her thanks, and with a last look of disappointment to the teens and their teacher, she left.

"What's going on?" A confused Rachel asked.

"Well if you had let Kurt explain, or if you were his friend, you'd know." Sue answered her.

"Just tell us, already." Mercedes impatiently shouted.

"That boy that you hurt today, will probably never forgive any of you. You yelled at him for no reason, you kicked him out for no reason. And you hurt a boy who was hurting already more, for no freaking reason." Sue angrily said.

"Today, is his mothers birthday." Sue finally admitted. The gleeks all gasped with shock. They all had guilty expressions on their faces, all bowing their heads in shame. "Today, is also the anniversary of her death." That was the final blow, as the girls started to cry. Blaine was looking like he was about to burst in tears.

"You assholes, all sicken me." Sue finished, making her way out of the room.

The gleeks were all silent for a couple of seconds. "We need to go find him and make this right!" Blaine shouted breaking the silence, running out of the room. The gleeks and Schue close behind him, as they made their way to the auditorium.

When they got there, they saw Sue and Emma trying to comfort Kurt. They silently made their way down the aisle. When they were half way down, they could hear Kurt crying.

"Why do they hate me?" They heard Kurt sob. "They didn't even let me talk! Finn, who I call my brother, kicks me out. Brothers don't do that do brothers." When Kurt was talking, Finn couldn't help but wince. He knew he hurt his brother, and he couldn't help but hate himself right now.

"And Blaine," they heard Kurt choke out. "He didn't even stick up for me. He told me not to cry, because he believed them." Kurt continued. "I don't think he loves me anymore." Kurt whispered brokenly.

The gleeks all turned to look at Blaine, who let his tears fall. But he was frozen, staring at Kurt. Blaine kept thinking that Kurt thinks that he doesn't love him anymore. Which was completely not true. He loved Kurt with all his heart. He's the only one he truly loves.

"They were supposed to be my friends and they turned their backs on me, who does that?" Kurt asked, more tears flowing down his pale cheeks.

Emma and Sue just whispered words to Kurt that the others couldn't hear. But they heard Kurt. "Am I a disappointment? Would my mother hate me?" Kurt asked, sounding like a small child.

The gleeks all turned towards Sanatana and Puck and glared at them, remembering that they brought up his mom, in the choir room. They both had the decency to look ashamed. But they weren't the only ones to hurt Kurt.

"Why don't you sing something, Kurt?" Emma asked tearfully. "For your mom."

"Okay." Kurt whispered. He got up and made his way to the center of the stage and plugged in his iPod. The three of them still had not notice the the group of teens, who quietly took their seats, trying not to be noticed.

"This is for my mom..." Kurt said, before the music began.

(Kurt POV)

Thanks for all you've done I've missed you for so long I can't believe you're gone You still live in me I feel you in the wind You guide me constantly

As Kurt started to sing, he felt more tears roll out of his eyes. They couldn't be held back any longer, as he remembered his mom.

I've never knew what it was to be alone, no Cause you were always there for me You were always there waiting And ill come home and I miss your face so Smiling down on me I close my eyes to see

And I know, you're a part of me And it's your song that sets me free I sing it while I feel I can't hold on I sing tonight cause it comforts me

Every time Kurt felt sad and down, or when the day at school was even more terrible then usual, he could feel his mom with him, in his heart. Trying to tell him that everything will turn out okay, and to keep his head up. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. She always told him to be strong.

I carry the things that remind me of you In loving memory of The one that was so true Your were as kind as you could be And even though you're gone You still mean the world to me

I've never knew what it was to be alone, no Cause you were always there for me You were always there waiting But now I come home and it's not the same, no It feels empty and alone I can't believe you're gone

Kurt's mom did mean the world to him, and when she died, he felt his world tumble down. Even though he was only eight years old, he felt that without his mom, his world was over. He still has her locket that she always wore. He doesn't take it around with him, for the fear of it getting stolen, by the apes at his school.

And I know, you're a part of me And it's your song that sets me free I sing it while I feel I can't hold on I sing tonight cause it comforts me

I'm glad he set you free from sorrow I'll still love you more tomorrow And you will be here with me still

And what you did you did with feeling And You always found the meaning And you always will And you always will And you always will

Ooo's

And I know, you're a part of me And it's your song that sets me free I sing it while I feel I can't hold on I sing tonight cause it comforts me

When the song came to an end, Kurt just broke down, he couldn't help the huge sobs that came from him. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He missed his mom. He missed his friends. He missed his Blaine. Nothing was right.

He felt arms circle him, and he looked up. Emma and Sue helped him up and held him while he cried. Sue only now noticing the group, of now crying, teens, gently gave Kurt over to Emma, who made her and Kurt's way out of the auditorium.

Sue made her way to the teens, and took notice in all their faces. They all looked guilty. The girls were openly crying, as was Blaine. Finn looked like he was about to explode in tears.

"This could have been different. You could have helped him through this, but you kicked him when he was down." Sue angrily said. "Are you proud of this?" Sue asked. "I hope he never forgives any of you." With that lasting words she left.

Nobody spoke, all you could hear was sniffles, and sobs. "We have to find someway to change what we did." Rachel tearfully said to the other, and they all nodded to her, agreeing.

They made their way out of the auditorium, and made their way back to the choir room, trying to come up with something to do.

**Review please!**


End file.
